Felt, thought, experienced
by everclueless
Summary: This is a series of poems. It is based on feelings, thoughts and experiences of the titans. Just because it's a bunch of poems doesn't mean you shouldn't read it.
1. Odd

Author's Note: This story/poem came to my head this morning. The third paragraph is from Raven's POV.

Poem:

She was the odd one out,

The Dark Goth could not

Show her emotions.

So when _she_ turned stone,

People thought her cruel.

She was the odd one out,

They thought she didn't care,

They thought she had no Heart,

For the one incased in stone,

And her boyfriend,

Were left alone,

by her.

I was the odd one out,

I was left alone,

Forgotten.

She was the odd one out,

Truth is she had no friends,

She couldn't open up,

She closed up inside,

Until she felt no pain,

The Dark Goth could not,

They thought she had no Heart,

Forgotten,

She closed up inside,

Until she died,

Inside from all the pain.

Why didn't someone tell me?

I was the odd one out.


	2. Wishes

This poem is another Raven one on how she feels about Terra's death. However it's more like what she would want to say to Beast Boy. It is very short.

**Wishes**

We are not

What we want to be

But are

What we don't.

We cannot change;

The past,

Present,

Future,

Or Ourselves.

No matter how much

We dislike it.


	3. Friendship

This is about Beast Boy and Terra's relationship. They went from good, to bad, to good, to horrid. Another short poem.

**Friendship**

Can Fall,

Can Grow,

Can be

Knocked down

Or stand tall.

A friendship

Is like

A glass house;

It can be

Expanded,

Yet,

Broken Easily.


	4. Alone

This is about Malchior and Raven's relationship. Short.

**Alone**

I am

Always

Alone.

The only

Company

Of mine

Is my

Own.

Now,

You've come along,

You've

Changed Me.

My heart

Is enclosed

In your hands.

Break it

If you want.

I wish you hadn't.

You left me alone.

Just like all

The others.


	5. Betrayl

This is another Beast Boy/Terra.

**Betrayl**

I grew to know you,

I grew to depend on you,

I grew to rely on you,

I trusted you,

But was all a lie.

I never really knew you,

You never told the truth.

I regret acknowledging your existence,

Regret relying on you,

Depending on you.

But most of all;

I regret trusting you.

You broke

My trust.

It was nothing but a lie.

You betrayed me.

And that

I will not

Shall not

Forgive.

I trusted you,

I thought you were my friend,

We thought you were our friend,

But we were wrong about you.

And we wish we weren't.

Even though you betrayed us,

The memories of our friendship,

Will never be;

Forgotten.


	6. Depression

Raven's feelings after Malchior. In case you're wondering, Raven's my favourite titan. Short.

**Depression**

Inside a person;

Sad and Glum,

Is Spiralling,

Spiralling down;

Into despair,

Being swallowed

By darkness.

Haunted forever

By miserable thoughts.

There's no way out,

All hope is lost.


	7. Disappointment

There are two poems here that are random poems of Raven's feelings.

**Disappointment**

Hope starts;

Sinking, sinking, sinking…

Self-Esteem;

Cries,

In a corner,

Alone…

Never succeeded

In anything,

Before, before, before…

Has no doubt

Never will…

So what's the point

Of trying

When

All you get

Is pain…

**Never…**

Never to be truly happy,

Never to get anything wanted,

Never to succeed

I will never achieve any of these things

But never's a very long time…


	8. Laughter

This is how Starfire feels in Transformation when everyone is laughing at her.

**Laughter**

Laughter

Is a sign;

Of joy,

Happiness,

And all that's merry.

But some people

Fail to realise;

How hurtful

It can be.

You can be

Laughed at.

Laughter

Can cause

You heart to tear,

It can

Give you

Utter despair.

If Laughter

Is meant

To be for

Funny things

Then why

Do we laugh

At others

For our own

Amusement?

Laughter is a cruel thing.

It can only

Cause

Pain.


	9. No one understands

This is easy to figure who it is about.

**No-one Understands**

What's it like

To be;

A Robot?

To be;

Misunderstood,

To be;

Misjudged,

To be;

Thought a Freak,

To be;

Thought to have no feelings.

It's a cruel life.

Feels like a horrid world.

It's a curse,

To be

A robot.

But now,

I have;

Friends,

They care about me,

They treat me well,

They all have problems,

Just like me.

But I have the feeling,

That,

Still,

No-one Understands.


	10. The chase

Guess who this is about.

**The Chase**

Why do I try?

To track him,

Chase him,

Hunt him down?

The others believe

That it's

Because I'm obsessed.

But that's not the truth.

Not the truth at all.

I deny it,

But the truth is;

I'm running,

Running away,

From the pain

Of the past.


	11. Break my Fall

Note: This is about Starfire. One line gives away that it's either Starfire or Beast Boy. Try to find it.

**Break my Fall**

I have

More than one

Layer.

I don't mean

Layers of skin

Or clothes,

But layers of false joy.

These barriers

Cover me so

To protect me

From the scary world.

I've always

Lived in pain.

But I don't wish to

Anymore.

Save me

From myself,

Please help me,

Please save me,

Most of all,

Please break my fall.


	12. Memories

If you want, guess who this is about. I did have six more poems but I wrote them on a piece of paper – and I lost that piece of paper…hehe…oops…This was the only one I remembered…

**Memories not Forgotten**

**By Everclueless**

I'm with my parents;

I'm happy,

Grinning from ear to ear.

I stir.

I regretfully open my eyes,

To see reality.

I shut my eyes, quickly,

It was all a dream.

I wish it had,

Been real.

A dream come true.

Tears roll down my cheek,

As I mournfully sigh.

I stayed for a moment,

In silence.

And prayed,

A silent prayer.


	13. Beware!

**Beware!**

**By Everclueless**

I am waiting,

I am watching,

You and Your

Every Move.

I haunt you,

I taunt you.

I enjoy seeing;

You squirm.

I'm still here,

So Beware!

I am waiting for you,

I am watching you,

I will wait for you to strike,

I will watch you day and night,

I will kill you,

So Beware,

Robin,

BEWARE!!!


	14. Invisible

**Invisible**

**By Everclueless**

Morning,

I rise,

Breakfast,

Ask Question,

Am laughed at,

Am sighed at,

Am I dumb?

I don't know.

Later,

Ask;

Can we do the hanging out?

At the mall of shopping?

No answers,

No replies,

Just a deadly silence,

That eats at my soul.


	15. Storm

**Storm**

**By Everclueless**

1,

2,

3,

4,

5,

6,

I get up,

And start walking.

7,

8,

9,

10,

11,

12,

Midnight.

I sit alone.

On the roof.

Letting the rain pour down,

On me.

I,

The silent titan,

Express nothing at day

But release at night,

I cry oceans of tears,

Into the rain,

I lose my anger,

As the thunder,

Crashes;

On me.

I let my love

Be blown,

Into the wind.

I pour my soul out,

Into the storm…

Storm…


	16. Letter

**Letter**

I owe you so much,

You make me feel happy,

Even when you're putting me down.

You keep faith in me,

And you believe in me,

Even when no one else does.

You are loyal,

You are trustworthy,

You are my only reason for living.

You are…

The light shining bright,

In the eternal darkness,

To me…

And Raven,

I don't know how to say this,

But…

I love you,

Beast Boy.


	17. Broken and Sorry

**I'm Sorry**

I hurt you…

It's all my fault…

And all I can say is…

I'm Sorry…

**Broken**

My heart's been;

Ripped out

And stomped on.

I won't give up,

I won't break down,

I will be strong,

I will not shed a tear,

I refuse to show emotion.

Not Now, Not Ever.

I refuse to be broken.

But I'm too late,

'Cause I already am…


	18. Choice

**Choice**

I looked between,

Two photos.

Who to choose?

I love both.

I chose.

I was…

Happy…

With my choice.

But not for long…

Less than twenty four hours…

And I start to regret…

I had chosen,

The one that would be

More likely to like me,

I was wrong…

I'm not sure…

If I have a chance…

With the other I love…

She's closed up more…

But I'll try…

I'll try till the day I die…


	19. Doll

**Doll**

I love smiling,

I love laughing,

I love living,

And I love you.

I went knocking,

On your door,

And asked you,

Do you love me too?

You turned me down,

Rejected me,

Now I sit,

On the floor of my room,

No longer a bright shining star,

But a lifeless doll.


	20. Unwanted Truth

**Unwanted Truth**

I am alone.

I am unwanted.

I am hated.

I am.

Now that she's come back,

No one believes me;

That she's still evil.

But I know,

I know.

They think I'm wrong.

That's why I'm suspended.

They don't want to know the truth.

They're afraid the truth will hurt them.

They don't want to know.

I am alone.

I am unwanted.

I am hated.

I am forgotten.


End file.
